Our Chance
by Miss Hermione Granger 1995
Summary: So this is going to be a series of one-shots  multi-shots if you will  They're all H/Hr so if you don't like, don't read and don't hate  unless its constructive critism


**Our Chance|Our Moment**

Harry Potter stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching his two newly-married best friends share their first dance as Mr and Mrs Weasley. He didn't notice that from across the room Ginny was analysing him intensly. He didn't notice that she was taking note that his hands were holding his glass of Firewhiskey too tightly; his mouth forced into a smile; his eyes avoiding the loving couple. He didn't notice that at that very moment the youngest Weasley smiled to herself, putting all the signs together. He _did _notice that she clapped with everyone else as Ron and Hermione finished waltzing around the room. He didn't notice that not once did she remove her eyes from Harry. The evening went by quickly, turning into night. Children were put to bed so their parents could enjoy some time to themselves as the party continued. Ginny danced with all her brothers, her father, her mother, relatives she didn't even knew she had. But she wanted to dance with Harry, talk to him about what she saw. She walked over to her brother's best friend and held her hand in front of him.

"Dance?" she asked him. Harry shook his head, picking up his fourth glass of Firewhiskey and knocking it back. "Come on Harry, you've been sitting here moping all night, the least you can do is have a small bit of fun!" She didn't wait for a reaction. She dragged him by the hand out to the floor. It wasn't a slow song, but it wasn't a fast song either. So she placed her hand on his shoulder, held his other hand and felt him wrap his free hand around her waist.

"What do you want Gin?" he asked as they moved awkwardly between the other dancers. Ginny thought of what to say. It was now or never.

"Do you like Hermione?" she said. Harry looked taken-aback.

"Of course I do, she's my best friend!" he said, defending himself.

"No Harry, I mean, do you have feelings for Hermione?" Harry removed his hands from Ginny and placed one through his hair, ruffling it. He avoided Ginny's eyes, taking interest in the floor instead. He mumbled nervously. "Sorry Harry, didn't quite catch that?" Ginny was enjoying this too much to help him out. She received a nod from her ex-boyfriend and squealed excitedly. "I knew it! Harry, you need to talk to her! Tell her, this is your one chance, your moment!"

"Are you crazy Ginny? I can't tell her now! She's just after marrying your _brother_ for Christ's sake!" He stormed off, leaving Ginny on her own in the middle of the dance floor. None of them noticed that Hermione had been watching them the whole time; that she heard everything they said; that she knew how Harry felt. She walked out of the tent, following Harry to the Weasley's lake. She smiled when she saw how peaceful he was with nature. He sat by the lake and started skipping rocks. She walked over to him and sat beside him.

"You know there's a secret to actually getting the rocks to skip more than once?" Harry laughed quietly but kept throwing the rocks. Hermione picked one up and joined him. "Are you ok Harry? You seem a bit off today."

"I'm fine Hermione, just tired, I mean, you did have me up all night last night with your worries," Harry said, trying to laugh.

"I know Harry, and I'm sorry about that." They were silent for a moment. Their moment. "I heard you talking with Ginny." She received the reaction she was expecting: a nervous Harry, lifting his head up, ready to make up an excuse. "I know Harry, so there's no point lying." She sighed softly before continuing. "And I feel the same way."

"Then why did you marry Ron?" Harry asked angrily.

"It's what everyone expected of me; if I told them that it was _you_ I love, they would be so disappointed in me."

"Who's 'they'?"

"My parents, the Weasleys, Fleur, Angelina... everyone!" she said, counting them on her fingers.

"Come on Hermione, I'm sure they wouldn't-"

"Of course they would care Harry! They planned this wedding since we decided to get married. I can't let them down by taking advantage of it and running away with you." There was silence for a minute. "I'm sorry Harry," she whispered before turning away and walking back to the tent. Harry watched her drift away from him. He lost her. He lost his one chance. He lost their moment.

"Our moment," he whispered to himself, a tear falling silently down his cheek.


End file.
